


Forever

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Chosen, Roma | Rome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buffy and The Immortal break up, she calls Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

“Hi. Could you come over?” Buffy’s voice wavered over the phone.

Xander sat up and reached for his eye patch. “Definitely.” He yawned. “‘Course, you know, what with the whole Nigeria to Rome thing, it can take a little--”

“Xander?” She was crying.

He was already pulling on his jeans. “Be there as soon as I can.”

A four hour bus trip, three connections, and a pocket gouging taxi ride later, he was knocking on her apartment door.

“It’s over,” she sobbed when she answered.

He guided her to the sofa. There was a letter on the coffee table, broken wax seal on the envelope, paper stained with droplets and showing the most elaborate signature Xander had ever seen.

“I never thought it would last forever, I never thought,” she choked out.

“Still hurts,” he said quietly as he pulled her to rest on his shoulder.

Her face crumpled. “It hurts so much,” she cried.

In the morning, he came to with a start. They were lying on the couch together, her hands clutching his shirt in sleep.

“Hey.” He tugged her close.

She sighed. “God, I’m so sorry, Xander. You came all this way, just to . . .”

“Hey, what else am I going to do?”

She blinked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. “It’s because I’m not -- as the other women who want to date him, you should see them --”

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. “If he can’t see that you’re the most beautiful woman he’ll ever know, he’s an idiot.”

She swallowed, and then raised her hand self consciously to her face, then to her hair. She snorted. “I look terrible.”

“Still,” he said in a stubborn voice.

“Xander.” Her voice was affectionate, exasperated. “He’ll live _forever_.”

“I’m still standing by it,” he insisted.


End file.
